User talk:KazMx
Welcome Hi, welcome to DefenseoftheAncients Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KazMx page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Demise101 (Talk) 23:40, September 8, 2011 Sorry :/ Sorry to ask Kaz, but could you fix my mess please? http://dota.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css I will grant you temporary admin powers! (Or permanent, so you can use it when you like). >_< Demise101>_< 00:53, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, it fixed itself :D. By the way, do you know why the Welcome message is not fixed? On some User Talk pages, it has my Signature, while on others it is Interdictor's or Imperfect's. Is this intended? >_< Demise101>_< 02:47, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Welcome aboard Kaz! Lets make this wiki awesome =D >_< Demise101>_< 21:11, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Super position of utter awesomeness! Kaz, you're job can be to be super Wiki Manager( me being a bit new to Wiki running, and you being a mega pro at it :D). And yes, I give green lights to nearly anything that passed my eyes >_>. I actually thought about renaming it the moment I found it, but I thought that it was ok since the redirects.......Anyways, what does renaming a wiki involve? >_< Demise101>_< 07:29, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Amazing O_O. Its like a slider! Oh, another Query. how can we change the little Ico-Oh wow you did it already!!!!! Thanks!!! Uh......how did you do that?>_< Demise101>_< 13:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Incredible :D >_< Demise101>_< 13:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) XD Thanks! I thought for a moment there that someone from the old dota wiki was talking to me.......hahaha! Also, regarding your Axe edit.....What happened to all the tables? >_< Demise101>_< 07:26, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Umm.....I think there were tables very strangely like Playdota's.....Oh well. It doesn't matter, I will fix it when I get there :3 >_< Demise101>_< 22:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. At the moment, I believe the info is more important. But yes, eventually we will have to sort out tables, so I am consulting my Table Engineer With ideas. Also, I will be on lol wiki chat for about 10 minutes, so you can go there to talk for a bit. >_< Demise101>_< 05:07, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Content Tables Hi Kaz, I was just wondering, is it possible to get rid of the content tables? (example here:http://dota.wikia.com/wiki/Tiny_the_Stone_Giant) I have several ideas for sorting the heroes out, but it may take a while to get all the pages, so all the info must be merged for now. >_< Demise101>_< 22:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Could you please tell me how to do it? I want to learn things, and try them so that I can do it in the future too :D >_< Demise101>_< 08:06, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Haha, thanks! First, could you please show me where I can fix the Content tables (above), and also where I can make a layout page? (I'm looking into this one, so I can see if making hero pages can be easier. >_< Demise101>_< 22:07, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and also Revision delete.....It seems not to be working for me, even though I should have the power too. Straaange O_o >_< Demise101>_< 22:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Kaz, can't see due to the restrictedness of the laptop. :( >_< Demise101>_< 22:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC)